Yushimi
by anisama
Summary: IT's 2017. Its the dawn of a nuclear war. Note: It's totally made up but AKIRA inspired me to write this. Mostly the ending. Rated T for some violence and some swearing. Chapter 3 up!
1. Death till will die

Chapter 1

"For today the forecast is very hot and humid with a temperature of thirty seven degrees Celsius". Sanshi Yaku woke up dazed and confused. She had no idea why she woke up early enough to hear the seven thirty morning forecast. She got dressed and walked over to the kitchen for her usual breakfast, toast and fish.

"What time is it?" She asked her husband who answered with a loud snore. As she started to eat she turned on the television on the news channel. "Today's main story is the stock market broke the fifteen thousand barrier for the first time in ten years". "Politics", she mumbled and turned the television off.

"Are you ever going to wake up?" Sanshi asked her husband. "Yes, sure", he replied yawning. "Horrible work", he said. "Well it gets you money doesn't it?" "True". As Dakuru got out of bed Sanshi noticed a convoy outside the house 10 cars long.

"Funeral?" he asked Sanshi. "Probably", she replied starring out of the window.

Dakuru headed out the door to work while Sanshi turned on the radio.

"The Prime minister is going to the financial district of Ne Tokyo to congratulate the people who broke the stock market barrier today", the news lady said. "What rubbish", Sanshi said and turned the radio off.

Dakuru walked out of his house and got into his new hundred thousand yen Nissan coupe R. He headed out towards the inter-city motorway to go to were he worked, in the centre of town. Even though the financial district of Ne Tokyo was richer than the centre, it was no where near the centre.

As he arrived in his workplace's car park, his assistant walked up to him with some papers in her hands.

"Hi Mr Yaku. I done the paperwork, can you check it", she said smiling as he climbed out of his car. "Of course", he replied, not looking very happy.

The convoy stopped at the financal graveyard as it was nicknamed. The driver of the special Honda Hearse got out and opened the boot. He lifted up the coffin inside. It weighted a ton, literarily. As he lifted it out the Netoshi family, the dead mans relatives, arrived. "I hate the deceased and especillay here", the driver of the hearse said. "Don't worry, after this we will never have to go here again Akata", his assistant said. "You got that right", Akata laughed.

"Are you going to do this funeral properly or not", the eldest of the Netoshi family said. "Of course Madame", Akata said pretending to be sad. As Akata struggled lifting the coffin out the hearse, some men at the entrance to the cemetery came over and helped. "Thank you", Akata's assistant said. "No problem", of the men said. They were all big and strong but still found it hard to lift the coffin.

The group of men and Akata carried the coffin to the centre of the graveyard where it was going to be buried. When they put it down Mrs Netoshi unexpectedly started crying, again. Akaka's assistant gave her tissue. She, the rest of the family and Akata were given the chance to see the deceased mans body.

Once the family paid there final respects Akata came up to the coffin but he was not interested In Mr Netoshi's dead body but what was underneath it. Akata tinkered with a metal object in the coffin and then closed the lid. The vicar who was there started speaking and then Akata interrupted. "Um…, we have to go now", he said looking towards the exit of the cemetery.

"And why's that"? Mrs Netoshi asked him. "Well you know, other jobs to do, other dead body's to transport", he replied walking now. "That's horrible", Mrs Netoshi said shocked at how he said it. "I know but that's my job", he was running now. "Come on now", he said to his assistant.

They ran for the hearse, put the seat belts on and drove out of the car park as fast as possible. "That was awful", Akata said. "Yea", said his assistant. "Do you think we can drive ten miles in six minutes?" He asked. "Of course", Akata replied and stepped on the throttle.

Mr Yaku was sitting typing some important files on his mini computer. "Can I have some coffee please", he asked his work partner. "Sure Dakuru", he replied and got out of his chair to make the coffee. A few seconds later there was a bright flash of light which came from the financial district.

Sanshi was at home having a snack which consisted of fish flavoured chips (she was a fish fanatic), was watching a police television show when.

"We interrupt this program for some breaking news. The financial district of Ne Tokyo has been destroyed in a nuclear explosion", the news reporter said.

"Finally something good", Sanshi said to herself.

"Also the Prime minister is feared to be dead as he was in the vicinity at the moment the nuclear device went off", he continued. "Good, he was crap anyway that bastard", she said with a small smile on her face. The Prime minister was the good side of the story for her.

The ruins of the financial district were still smouldering. People who survived the explosion suffered a worse fate. There skin was boiled a way and there were blood red and even some of the veins had boiled away. The remains of the buildings and ground were glowing in an eerie green colour.

Dakuru was still sitting in his chair five minutes after the blast, shocked. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Fifty buildings, two parks and ten million people were killed and destroyed. The mushroom cloud was still there. Over the cemetery were the bomb was.

Akata was still caning his hearse down the inter-city motorway. At a hundred and twenty miles an hour. "Were going to fast. Slow down!" Akata's assistant said.

"I know, but we need to get out of here", he answered.

Sanshi walked over to her telephone and dialled Dakuru's cell phone number.

"Yes?" He asked. "It's me. Are you ok?" She asked him with a serious tone in her voice. "Yes, of course. Why would I not be? Oh…." He stopped. It was the explosion that worried her.

At this time any woman would have been worried. Including her. Of course, everyone else in Dakuru's department was also stunned. They looked like they were hit in the face with a small plank of wood.


	2. Entrapment in HQ

Chapter 2

Captain Yushimi was looking at pictures, which were on his desk which depicted the remains of the financial district in Ne Tokyo. There were bits of twisted metal and concrete and flesh and bones scattered all over the place.

"Captain", said one of the privates standing out side his door.

"Yes?" asked Captain Yushimi asked. "The General wants you", the private answered. "Ok". Captain Yushimi got out of his chair and walked over to the door. As he left his room he wondered why the General would want him.

"Captain Yushimi reporting for duty, sir", he said as he walked into the general's room.

"At ease solider", General Gekoshi said. "What did you call me in for?" Yushimi asked the general. "I sent for you because I need you to do a mission for me", Gekoshi replied. "You will go on a recon mission with my son to the Red Flag HQ where you will infiltrate their base to see what they are doing".

"Do you even know the effects of the explosion? The yen is now useless, the markets all over the world have crashed, and the prime minister is dead!"

"Why them sir?" The captain asked. "Because we have heard rumours that they were behind the nuclear explosion in Ne Tokyo yesterday", the general replied. "You have three hours to get ready now go". Yushimi left the room.

He didn't know the general's son. He knew that if something went wrong he would die. He knew that he only had three hours until he had to go. He had to get ready. As he went to his room to contemplate he heard shouts come from the room just across the corridor. He went to have a look.

As he walked towards the room he heard a gun shoot. He heard the sound of blood being splattered across the wall. He ran. Once he got to the door he put his hand on the handle and turned it slowly.

"What the hell are you doing you guys!" Yushimi shouted. You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry Tehkatu, we were just having some fun", one of them replied. "Yeah well it's not fun for the person getting scared," Tehkatu said.

"Now will you keep it down now?" he left the room and went back to his own. Tehkatu noticed a letter on his desk and opened it.

Dear Tehkatu,

You will know I'm coming with you on the recon mission. I'm not as good as you so when we get there. Help me.

Yours sincerely

Lieutenant Gekoshi

Tehkatu threw the letter in the bin. It got on his nerves. As he walked out of his room to get his equipment he met Lieutenant Gekoshi, the generals son.

"Hello", he said walking towards the captain. "Yes, hello. Are you ready?" Tehkatu asked the Lieutenant. "Yea, guns and supplies", he replied. Yushimi got his stuff and they headed out the door.

They both got into an American Jeep and set off. Tehkatu in the driver's seat, Gekoshi in the passenger one. "So, what's your first name Lieutenant?" Tehkatu asked. "Hageku", he replied. "We need to go towards the dead forest to get to their base, about four miles".

Yushimi put his foot down and they sped off. Ten minutes later there were a few hundred metres from the Red Flag HQ when they got out. "I'll plant some C4 on the car as a distraction", Hageku replied. He wired the C4 to the car and stepped back.

They slowly walked through some bushes to the edge of the Red Flag HQ. "Ready?" Tehkatu asked. "Ready as I'll ever be", Hageku replied. He pressed the detonator. The car exploded into bits as small as raindrops. "Wait", he said looking through his binoculars as the people at base scurried about.

"Look at the scumbags run", he said smiling to himself. "Ok, go!" The two of them ran out of the bushes towards the building in the middle of the base.

As they approached the complex a man dressed in black rushed up behind Tehkatu and tried to strangle him. Hageku shot the guy in the head, blood flying everywhere. The dead man fell to the floor.

As they entered the complex of buildings it was dead silent. Hageku fired his gun. Then it wasn't silent. They could hear footsteps above as the guards went towards the lifts. One of the lifts doors opened. The captain opened fire on the guards inside killing them all. Blood everywhere.

Another lift door opened and enemy troops filtered out. Lieutenant Gekoshi threw a grenade in the lifts direction. All the troops were killed. Some of their limbs were lying on the floor. "Nice work", Yushimi said. "Thanks", Hageku answered back.

They got into one of the lifts and went upstairs. Once the door opened they saw two people tied to a chair. "What's your name?" Tehkatu asked one of them.

"My name is Sanshi Yaku, the other person is my husband, Dakuru", she replied. "What are you doing here?" he asked the married couple.

"We were taken hostage by a man called Akata who claims to have set off the bomb", Dakuru replied.

"Ok, we have to get out of here!" Gekoshi shouted as he undid the rope which bound Mr and Mrs Yaku to their wooden chair. "I agree with that, now run!" Tehkatu shouted as he ran for the lift. They all got in and went downstairs.


	3. An explosive exit

Chapter 3

What the group saw when the lift doors opened was not a very site one. Men with sub machine guns and laser rifles littered the ground floor foyer with Akata standing in the middle of this group.

"Hello, I hope you like my surprise", he announced as soon the lift doors opened.

"Yes, hello", Tehkatu said. "Get us out of here", he whispered slowly. The group, which consisted of Mr and Mrs Yaku, Tehkatu and Hageku, backed away towards the rear storage area where there was an exit.

"Actually you find you can't go anywhere", Akata bellowed out across the hall. "I'll give you seven seconds to prepare yourself for being shot at", he continued. Seven seconds went past as Captain Yushimi thought hard to make a plan.

"Your seven seconds are up. Fire!!" Akata shouted. His fifty man strong army opened fire on the foursome but Tehkatu threw a smoke grenade into the miniature army. Hageku fired his Machine gun into the smoke screen his partner had just created.

Blood could be heard splattering on the floor. Bodies dropping to the floor could be heard. Screams could be heard. "You'll never get away", Akata screamed in pain as he felt his bullet wound to the chest. "Lets, get, out, of, here", Sanshi whispered

The foursome edged towards the exit. They ran as fast as they could as soon as the cold air hit them in the face. They ran for the forest while the survivors of the fight shot there laser rifles, hitting Hageku in the leg. "Shit!" He shouted. Hageku limped as fast as he could to keep up with the rest.

His combat trousers were soaked in blood. He reached for the first aid kit for some painkillers. He ate the tablets and caught up with the group. "Well?" he asked, drowsy from his pills. "We need to get out of here, that's what!" Tehkatu replied. As they ran towards the dead wood, a helicopter appeared from the distance.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Sanshi. "Well we run into the forest and hope we lose them". Hageku replied. There was blood tripping down his leg, creating a trail behind him. The helicopter fired a S2 Hellfire missile in the group's direction. It missed.

"Fuck!" Dakuru shouted. His face was covered in cuts from torture and

the thorns they walked through.

"Why did they have to find us? Dakuru's wife asked. "Well", Tehkatu started. "We killed their men then we escaped and then they sent in a helicopter to kill us". "OK", She said.

The four ran threw the woods until they reached the end, the financial district of Ne Tokyo. "Oh shit", Hageku said slowly. All of their mouths open in shock at what was in front of them. The wreckage was still not removed and the crater was eighty two metres deep. "Where do we go now? The Helicopter's gaining on us", said Sanshi. "There's a car over there, we could get in that", answered her husband still in shock of what was in front of him.

They got in the Honda 4x4 and drove towards the main highway with the helicopter in pursuit. As Hageku was caning his way down the Town centre highway at one hundred and thirteen miles an hour he could not lose the chopper.

"Any ideas on how to lose that bloody thing Hageku?" Tehkatu asked.

"Well I'm just going to keep driving", he replied in a calm voice, concentrating on the road ahead. Leaving the Apache X3 helicopter to the other three to deal with.

Whoever's car this was Tehkatu thought the owner was weird because the owner of the 4x4 had a G16 .45 Carbine and an RPG in the trunk. As he took the two weapons out he found another gun, an M22X Laser rifle. The same weapons used by Akata's mini army earlier that day.

"You know how to use a gun right?" He asked doubting the couple had ever used a weapon before in their lives.

"Yes actually", Sanshi replied grabbing the Laser rifle from the boot. "This is heavy isn't", she said. "It's meant to be", Hageku replied. "It's the battery".

He smashed the rear window with his elbow to get a shot but the chopper wasn't their. Neither could Tehkatu at the wheel see it.

"Shit", he whispered.

"What?" Hageku asked. "Out of petrol?" "No, the choppers above us." The Apache was circling fifty feet above the car. The driver of the helicopter did not know who was inside the Honda; he only knew he had to kill them.

"Aim. Fire!" Hageku pulled the trigger on the G16 and switched it on fully automatic. Bullets went flying from both the car and the Apache.

Sanshi hit the side of the Apache's passenger's face. Blood sprayed everywhere inside the chopper. Some went on the windscreen blocking the drivers view.

She was pleased with her shot and let the rifle cool down. Meanwhile Dakuru had trouble holding his RPG. He finally got used to the weight of the thing and fired. There was nothing.

"What? It didn't fire", he said eying the inside of the weapon.

"Did you load it?" Hageku asked. "Opps, I forgot". Dakuru inserted the rocket and fired blindly at the Apache. The rocket went off as it hit the back of the Helicopter, the Apache driver losing control. The helicopter started to spin wildly in circles before making a nose dive into the bridge thirty metres from the 4x4.

The section of the bridge where the helicopter landed crumbled and fell to the ground in an almighty crash.

"Crap, now what do we do?" Sanshi said.

"We jump", replied Tehkatu from the driver's seat neither shaken nor frightened by what he saw. He floored the throttle and hit the edge of the bridge section. The car flew through the air, the engine making loud noises as the revs went over the red line. The front wheels landed on the other side, then the back ones.

The car started to swerve left and right until Captain Tehkatu Yushimi could no longer control it. The 4x4 rolled over several times before stopping seventy two metres from where it began. It landed on its roof. Blood was all over the windows.

"Is everyone ok?" Asked Tehkatu who was upside down with blood all over his hands.

"No!" Sanshi screamed as the G16 went off and hit her arm and chest.

"How's Hageku?" He asked. "He's d…d…dead", Sanshi mumbled softly, tears slowly going down her face mixed with blood from her cuts.

"What!" Yushimi screamed loud enough so he could hear himself, his hearing impaired from the racket made by the car rolling over and over. "This can't be", he said in disbelieve. He only knew him for a few hours but he liked him and didn't want him to go.

"Why does it smell of smoke in here?" Asked Dakuru who finally came around.

"Because the cars on fire", his wife answered. "Wait the car is on fire, get out of here!" The three scrambled too get out of the fifty two thousand yen wreck. Once they got out they tried Hageku's body out of the car.

"I can't get it out", Tehkatu said struggling with the body. The fire spread to the front seats. "Help me", he shouted. Sanshi scrambled to help him but the fire was spreading too quickly.

"Run!" She screamed watching the fire spreading. The car exploded when the fire reached the petrol tank and the same time the police arrived.


End file.
